Tetra
The Tetra, known as the Element Four, is a group of antagonists in Part I of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles. In Part II, they become allies of the party and help them defeat a bigger threat. They are a group with at least four people, each person mastering one of the four elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. History Long ago, when Solaria was a single Empire, there were these five powerful Mages called the Great Five, with four of them specializing in Fire, Water, Earth, or Wind. They resided around a large city, where present day Thet is, away from the Empire’s Capital City. The Five were tasked with overlooking areas in the Empire outside of the Capital. During Celeste’s time, when Darkness invaded the Empire, they helped by evacuating civilians. When the Darkness was removed, the Empire became split into kingdoms, because Celeste and her followers believed that no ruler should have that much power, an Empire that size to rule. After Solaria was split into kingdoms, the Five stayed within the Thet side. As they were all powerful, they believed that Thet would be a separate empire on its own, instead of a single kingdom like the rest of Solaria. They wanted Thet to be isolated by giant walls, like the original Solarian Empire, away from the other kingdoms, so it could prosper on its own. Once it prospered on its own, for a while, it would be so great, that other kingdoms would want to join it and become the Empire once again. The Great Five wanted the Empire back, and wanted Thet to set an example, believing that the former Emperor was just a poor excuse for a ruler and that they could do much better. When Celeste passed on in her Mortal Life, she became a full-fledged Goddess, blessing Thet, Cordelia, and Taonia with three Spirits, her sisters. Anyone within the royal bloodlines would be able to summon an aura-spirit-like form of the three sisters. Celeste gave these abilities to the ones who she deemed most worthy. She believed that the three should stick together, as a symbol of peace, to maintain balance between Solaria. Because of the Triad, the Thet Monarchs no longer wanted their kingdom to be isolated. And the Great Five disagreed with them and left. For a while, Thet was peaceful and had many ties to kingdoms… Until Rai’s great grandfather decided to use Porthos to his advantage, trying to take over land and caused trouble for the other kingdoms, leading to a mutual dislike amongst the others for Thet, Taonia in particular. Meanwhile, the Great Five was plotting a plan to take back the kingdom, believing that it was corrupted and had it stayed isolated and prospered on its own, this would not have happened.There were generations passed down with the Great Five, their descendants would take over, but remained hidden and undercover. They would have this motive all along, to regain Thet as their own kingdom once again, take back what was rightfully theirs and Lysandre himself would rule along with the Tetra. During the Game Lysandre, manipulated and convinced by Trym, started the war, getting Thet rebels and kingdoms who hated Thet, such as Taonia, Zeflea, and Dalmasca to work together to take over Thet and their royal castle. After Thet gets help from Kadelatha, Cordelia, and Leriann, the Allies start to gain the upper hand. Tetra clashes with the party a few times and eventually Taonia, and Allies start to make great victories. Lysandre realizes how grave the situation is, as more and more lives are being taken and more land is being destroyed. If it keeps going, then Celeste might have to intervene and he doesn't want it to happen, as he just wants to reform Thet and turn Solaria into an Empire again so the corruption ends. He strikes a deal with the party, and they are given a final battle. Whoever wins, wins the war. Once the party defeats them, the Tetra admits defeat and helps reform Solaria. Part II, Tetra helps the party take down common enemies, and it's revealed that Trym is just using everyone, having orchestrated the war in the first place. They work together to end Trym once and for all, as Trym has manipulated every single kingdom and group for his own scheme of things, to try to create chaos, watch the world burn, and create a situation that's serious enough for Celeste to appear, as she has not intervened in mortal affairs officially since she became goddess. After Trym is destroyed once and for all, Tetra continues to reform Solaria, and Lysandre takes over Sevinnon+Silvatica+Dalmasca+Zelflea as they have all combined into one kingdom, and he has new, more realistic ideals, becoming a strong ruler. It's unknown what becomes of the Tetra after the current generation, but it's likely that they will continue, but are not together all the time. Known Former Members * Caton the Wise (Defected, descendant of the member without a respective element) * Irvine and Melody's grandmother (Stopped becoming a member after becoming ill.) * Irvine's grandmother's relative Current Members * Lysandre (Leader and descendant of an unknown Great Five member.) * Saffron (Earth Master) * Thane (Fire Master) * Melody (Water Master) * Sylph (Wind Master) * Acantha (Not an official member, but part of their group.)